Ficaremos Juntos
by MukuroMay
Summary: Shounen Ai. Touya X Yukito. Uma tarde num parque... Super angst, nada de ação... sniff. Comentários, por favor!


Faz um tempão q eu não participo de nada on-line, então resolvi tentar salvar esse meu fic. Eu recebi apenas um comentário só, e meio q desanimei, mas acho q vale a pena tentar novamente, eu não achei meu fic tão ruim assim!!!! Então aqui está ele novamente, um pouquinho diferente!!!! Onegai, dessa vez, mais comentários!!!!   


Obs.: Shounen-ai. Touya e Yukito conversando um dia depois do fim da série, um refletindo sobre seu amor pelo outro, mas é só nisso q fica rssss Ambos estão ainda muito confusos pra tomar atitudes... E a história é o puro MEL!!!   


[ - ] Diálogo. 

[" "] Pensamentos [TO] para Touya e [YU] para Yukito.   


~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~   
  


**Ficaremos juntos...**   
  
  


- Então, ... tudo voltou ao normal!! Fico muito feliz com isso. E Sakura-chan... ela está bem? 

- Está um pouco triste por causa daquele moleque mas... ela vai ficar bem... 

- Eu espero que sim. Está um dia muito bonito hoje, você não acha To-ya?   


Yukito sentou-se em um banquinho do parque pelo qual passeava com seu amigo e olhou para o céu. Um azul infinito, nenhuma nuvem no céu, e um sol irradiante.   


- Acho. Principalmente sem Nakuru. Até que enfim eu posso ficar em paz...   


_[YU]_ " Akizuki Nakuru ... eu não acredito que tudo aquilo foi só para roubar as energias de To-ya. Me lembro muito bem daqueles olhares que ela me lançava, me dizendo que To-ya seria dela e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer... E as desculpas que ela arranjava para que eu deixasse os dois sozinhos... E eu ... eu ficava tão perdido com as aparições dela, e com todo aquele sono que eu tinha, que não havia muito o que fazer ou dizer. Apenas sorria e esperava que ninguém notasse o quanto eu estava perdido. "   


- Acho que ela vai sentir sua falta ... 

- Não me importa. Mesmo querendo ajudar Sakura, ela me atrapalhou muito... com você.   


Touya, que estava de pé, encarou o amigo de frente. E assim se perdeu na imensidão dos olhos de Yukito, imerso em seus pensamentos.   


_[TO]_ " É... tinha dias que eu queria simplesmente matar Akizuki... Ela escandalosamente aparecia, sempre quando eu estava a ponto de falar com ele sobre meus sentimentos. Então enquanto eu a xingava ele simplesmente se afastava... às vezes me olhava, assustado ... E eu falava que depois nós nos veríamos. E ele sorria... um sorriso vago e distante. "   


- Não ... não tem problema. Eu estou bem agora. - Yukito surpreendeu-se com o amigo, e desviou o olhar. 

- Mesmo assim, não gosto dela... me deixava com muita dor no pescoço... - Touya sentou-se, e Yukito voltou a encará-lo profundamente por alguns segundos, dando tímidos sorrisos pelo comentário.   


_[YU]_ " ... Imagino se aconteceu com Akizuki o mesmo que comigo... amor a primeira vista. Me lembro claramente o dia em que te conheci, To-ya. Você sempre foi... especial. Todas as garotas sorriem pra você, encabuladas... até as amigas de Sakura. Você não tem idéia do efeito que possue sobre as pessoas... "   


- O que foi, Yuki? - perguntou, percebendo o olhar do amigo. 

- Ah, ... nada. Eu estava apenas pensando... 

- Pensando no que?   


_[YU]_ " Kaho Mizuki... Ela tinha que aparecer bem quando eu achei que talvez ele gostasse de mim, e eu já estava tomando coragem para falar tudo. Bonita, graciosa, sofisticada e misteriosa. Tudo que eu não sou... eu como muito, falo muito, durmo muito... sem contar meu outro lado... Como ele poderia me amar desse jeito? "   


- A professora Mizuki. Ela se foi também. Como está se sentindo To-ya? 

- Normal... o que quer dizer? 

- Bom... eu pensei que vocês fossem ficar juntos de novo... 

- Não gosto de falar sobre isso...   


Touya se inclinou para frente no banco onde estavam, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e colocando as mãos no rosto. Parecia aborrecido, e deixou Yukito preocupado, sentindo-se culpado por trazer à tona um assunto delicado.   


_[TO]_ " É... eu que pensei ter amado alguém um dia e ter tido um retorno. Amei Kaho demais, e sofri demais também quando descobri que ela não sentia o mesmo por mim. Foi embora, e só me avisou no último momento... Não sei se aguentaria isso uma segunda vez. E se ele não sentir por mim o mesmo que sinto por ele? ... Não sei o que ele pensa a meu respeito, além de um bom amigo... Mas sei que não posso ficar assim pra sempre. Tenho que saber como ele se sente, e tenho que dizer a ele que... que o amo. "   


- Me desculpe To-ya! Eu não quis me intrometer, o assunto foi inapropriado. Eu sinto muito. - Yukito colocou a mãos no ombro do amigo, numa tentaiva de conforto. 

- Não se preocupe... - Touya encarou Yukito e deu um largo sorriso.   


_[YU]_ " Ah Tooooo-ya... eu não posso imaginar a vida sem ver você todos os dias... Jamais conseguiria ir pra frente sem ver esses olhos azuis, esse sorriso... poucas pessoas tem a chance de vê-lo sorrindo, tão lindo... apenas eu, Sakura-chan e seu pai. Tenho sorte por isso. Você me deixou entrar em seu coração, mesmo que apenas como um verdadeiro amigo. E eu não posso deixar de me preocupar por saber que esse seu coração ainda talvez ainda pertença a ela... Não entendo como alguém pode ter visto seu sorriso e dado as costas. Eu gostaria de poder ser aquele capaz de livrar você de qualquer ressentimento do passado... como um segundo grande amor que cura as feridas do primeiro. "   


- Estou com fome. Vou ali comprar alguma coisa, você quer? -   


Touya se levantou e ficou na frente do amigo, esperando uma resposta. Quem sabe uma mudança de assunto mudasse o rumo dos seus pensamentos...   


- Ah... eu quero sim. Que bom, eu também estou com fome. - Yukito revirava os bolsos do casaco atrás do dinheiro. 

- Deixa que eu pago pra você. 

- Não, não precisa. Toma. - Yukito se levantou e se aproximou do amigo, estendendo-lhe a mão com o dinheiro. 

- Pára com isso Yukito. Já falei que eu pago pra você.   


Touya fechou a mão do amigo com a sua e fitou-lhe brevemente com um pequeno sorriso, depois deu as costas e saiu. O breve momento em que ficaram com as mãos juntas foi suficiente pra fazer a cabeça de Yukito girar...   


_[YU]_ " Você me deixa confuso... às vezes penso que tem alguma coisa no jeito que você me olha, no jeito que me toca... mas... tenho muito medo de dizer algo, tenho mais medo ainda da resposta. Talvez eu esteja vendo o que não está aqui. Talvez eu esteja apenas imaginando coisas. "   


Yukito ainda estava de pé olhando Touya se distanciar quando uma bola de futebol caiu perto dele, e um garotinho veio correndo em sua direção. Yukito pegou a bola e entregou ao menino repreensivo, dando-lhe um belo sorriso e um afago nos cabelos. O garotinho saiu correndo, com a bola na mão, e Yukito admirou-o por um bom tempo, com um belo sorriso no rosto.   


_[YU]_ " Mesmo que meus pensamentos não sejam apenas ilusões, não seria justo pedir a ele que me amasse. Com certeza To-ya merece alguém muito melhor, alguém... alguém verdadeiro. Como posso querer que ele me ame se tudo que eu sou é uma mentira? Na realidade eu nem mesmo existo. E nem conheço quem realmente existe por trás desse disfarce que sou. Às vezes me surpreendo pensando que seria muito melhor que eu simplesmente desaparecesse. É... ele não teria perdido seus dons se não fosse por mim... "   


Touya observava, da doceria, Yukito com o garoto. Já havia escolhido os doces e esperava serem embrulhados.   


_[TO]_ " Yuki... esse seu sorriso ainda vai me deixar maluco. Nunca consigo adivinhar o que está pensando, ou como está se sentindo,... a não ser algumas vezes, quando fica muito óbvio que algo está te incomodando. Seu sorriso... é pra todos. Pra mim, pra monstrenga, pras pessoas na rua... até para aquele moleque impertinente. Será que é egoísmo da minha parte querer seu sorriso,... querer você todo... só pra mim? "   


Yukito voltou a se sentar no mesmo banco quando viu Touya se aproximando com os doces na mão. Seu estômago já estava alerta com a idéia de comida.   


- Toma. Esses são os seus. - Touya entregou os doces de Yukito e sentou-se ao seu lado para comer os seus. 

- Obrigado To-ya. Doce de pêssego!! São meus preferidos! - Yukito abriu o pacotinho e maravilhou-se. 

- Você come de tudo Yuki... 

- Hummm... Tá uma delícia... Mas, hum, eu sei que eu como de tudo... Mas esses são meus preferidos... 

- Uh-hu... sei... 

- É verdade!! 

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu tô dizendo alguma coisa? - Touya tinha uma cara de incrédulo... 

- To-ya!!! - Yukito deu uma bela gargalhada pela irônia do amigo.   


_[TO]_ " Como foi que ele conquistou meu coração? Quando foi que eu parei de pensar nele como um amigo e passei a querer algo mais? Ele é um mistério pra mim... Existem tantas razões para eu não amá-lo. Ele não é nem humano... porém... não pensei duas vezes em dar minha energia para que ele sobrevivesse. Apenas a idéia de perdê-lo... me deu um desespero... E ainda dá... "   


- Acabei. Muito obrigado To-ya, estava uma delícia. 

- Mas jááááá ?? - Touya olhou assustado com a rapidez, mesmo já estando acostumado com aquilo. 

- Já!! - Yukito sorriu inocentemente. 

- Tá bem... eu vou guardar o meu pra mais tarde, eu acabo de comer em casa. 

- Não, pode comer. Eu espero. A gente fica conversando até você acabar.   


Yukito olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Touya, com uma ternura e admiração únicas, e aquele sorriso de sempre. A brisa balançava de leve seus cabelos, e a luz do sol iluminava mais sua beleza, fazendo-o ainda mais bonito.   


_[YU]_ " Nada me importa mais do que você, To-ya! Quando estou com você posso ser eu mesmo, mesmo que eu ache que não sou nada... Você está sempre me apoiando... Se você ao menos ... se eu pudesse ... Ah! Eu jamais magoaria você, jamais... "   


- Tá bem. - Touya o fitava, admirando-o.   


_[TO]_ " Ah... eu preciso saber como você se sente em relação a mim. E também preciso dizer o que sinto. Ah... eu te amo tanto, mais do que jamais amei alguém... Se você soubesse o quanto quero te tocar... te segurar... passar minhas mãos por esses cabelos prateados... Já fiz isso muitas vezes, mas era diferente. Você estava desaparecendo, e eu estava preocupado. "   


- To-ya? 

- O quê? - falou de boca cheia. 

- Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta... 

- Hum... fala.   


_[TO]_ " Bem... talvez eu devesse arriscar falar com ele hoje... Tudo terminou, me parece uma boa hora. "   


- Aquele meu outro lado... sabe... que cuida da Sakura-chan... como ele se chama mesmo? - Yukito fala com uma expressão triste para Touya. 

- Yue? O que que tem?   


_[TO]_ " Não, definitivamente essa não é uma boa hora. Mais tarde, Yuki, quem sabe... "   


- É. Esse Yue, você gosta dele? Como ele é?   


_[YU]_ " Se você gostasse dele, talvez... poderia ficar com ele... ele com certeza protegeria você... quem sabe esse meu outro lado diz o que não tenho coragem de te dizer. "   


- Porque quer saber? - Touya olhou preocupado para o amigo.   


_[TO]_ " Ah... você sofre tanto com tudo isso... mas vai acabar se acostumando. Talvez então quem sabe... não fica mais fácil dizer... "   


- Eu estou curioso. Queria saber como eu sou de verdade... - Yukito olhava pro chão. 

- Olha Yukito... eu não falei com ele muitas vezes. Nas vezes que eu o vi ele estava protegendo minha irmã ou decidindo coisas com o boneco dela. Fora aquela vez que dei a ele minha energia... mas fiz isso por você. - Touya se levantou e jogou as embalagens dos doces no lixo, que estava próximo. E voltou a se sentar e a olhar o amigo cabisbaixo.   


_[TO]_ " Aquela vez... em que quase te perdi pra sempre... "   


- Eu me sinto muito mal por ele lembrar do que eu faço, e eu não lembrar o que ele faz. Eu sou apenas um disfarce. Alguém pela metade...   


_[YU]_ " Yue sabe que eu te amo... ou quem sabe, na verdade, quem te ama é ele, e eu sou apenas um reflexo disso... "   


- Mas você tem sentimentos, o que faz de você uma pessoa real. Eu já te disse Yuki, você não é uma mentira, pois os momentos que viveu foram verdadeiros. - Touya se aproximou do amigo, envolvendo-o com o braço e passando as mãos em seus cabelos.   


_[TO]_ " Ah, Yuki... queria você, te dizer agora... Mas vou esperar, é melhor... Não quero te causar mais problemas... "   


- A maioria dos momentos que vivi foram com você. Ficaremos juntos, não é To-ya?   


Yukito virou o rosto para fitar o amigo. Tinha um olhar triste, porém esperançoso.   


_[YU]_ " Posso jamais chegar a tê-lo, meu querido To-ya, mas já ficaria satisfeito em ficar sempre ao seu lado... "   


- Mas é claro... sempre, Yuki. - Touya deu um sorriso, olhando o amigo.   


_[TO]_ " Talvez eu jamais o tenha unicamente como meu, meu querido Yuki, mas vou lutar por isso, e ter você ao meu lado já é uma grande coisa ... "   


- To-ya!! - Yukito devolveu o sorriso com um imenso brilho nos olhos.   


_[YU]_ " Aishiteru To-ya, zutto. "   


_[TO]_ " Aishiteru Yuki..."   
  


Owari... ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ Owari...   


Ahhhhhhhhh, e então, como ficou? Bem mel né, eu sei, mas eu gosto tanto. Eu mesmo quase choro quando leio, super hiper angst... Q tal agora uns comentários hummm?   


Obrigada !!!!   



End file.
